


New Year's Eve

by evmlove



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, TMP Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evmlove/pseuds/evmlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve With Mindy and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksandroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandroses/gifts), [tinyfierceandsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfierceandsassy/gifts), [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts), [Mindiangrowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/gifts), [scarlettblythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettblythe/gifts), [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts), [Smapdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/gifts), [NurseTookers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/gifts), [seaavery1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaavery1/gifts), [FortLauderTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortLauderTales/gifts), [GloriaGilbertPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/gifts), [freetolive603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetolive603/gifts), [cells55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/gifts), [Likerealpeopledo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likerealpeopledo/gifts).



> Au-ish, there is no Stanford here.

Mindy smiled happily as she sips her champagne. Danny had surprised her with tickets to an exclusive event held every New Year's Eve at the top of the Empire State Building. Mindy had always wanted to go, but, despite all the self confidence she possessed, it had never felt right to go by herself (or even with Gwen, Maggie or Alex as a girls' night out). The thought of being able to go with Danny this year hadn't even crossed her mind. To be honest, she would have been perfectly content to spend the night in curled up on the couch with Danny watching New Year's Rockin' Eve on TV.  Being with Danny had made her realize that she didn't need all the romance and drama she saw from the romantic comedies she loved to watch, just being with him made her the happiest she had ever been.  
  
"You having a good time, sweetheart?" Danny asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
She turned so she could face him and began to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. "The best, babe. Thank you," she said as she leaned in for a sweet kiss.  
  
"I know how much this place means to you."  
  
"It means a lot to me more now, because of you...I don't think I've ever really thanked you for that."  
  
He leans down to kiss her again because he doesn't quite know how to answer her. He doesn't know how to put into words that she thanks him every day just by being with him. That when he wakes up and sees her beautiful face next to him every morning, hope fills his heart and he trusts that he'll have a good day. Or that, even after a particularly horrible day, if he gets to crawl into bed with her at night, if her face is the last thing he sees before he sleeps, then it doesn't matter what happened that day, he feels at peace, as long as she's with him. As long as he's got Mindy, everything will be alright.  
  
They sway together slowly, holding each other close, as soft jazz plays in the background. If Mindy was paying attention to anyone or anything else other than Danny, she'd probably spot a celebrity or two that she follows on twitter or instagram. As it is, she's perfectly happy to be in the arms of the love of her life.  
  
Danny's got that sweet lazy smile on his face, the one that means that's he's perfectly happy, the one he usually has whenever he's with Mindy. It's one of Mindy's favorite smiles. It's usually the one she wakes up to, and, if she's being truthful, it's probably the reason she gets up in the morning. Because when she sees that smile, it gives her hope that the day is going to be one filled with happy memories.  
  
They're so lost in each other they miss the beeping of Danny's phone.  
  
"Sir, I think you're beeping," one of the other guests say to Danny.  
  
Danny looks down at his phone and grumbles. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."  
  
"What is it, babe?"  
  
"It's Mrs. Mayson, she's at the hospital because she thinks she's in labor. Again. I think this is the fourth time this week already."  
  
"Honey, didn't you diagnose her with pre-eclampsia a couple of weeks ago?"  
  
"I know," Danny sighs, knowing that he needs to take things extremely carefully and seriously with this patient. "It's just that we were having such a good time, I don't want to leave you by yourself up here."  
  
"You weren't gonna ask me to leave with you?" Mindy asks, surprised.  
  
"Why? This is your favorite place in the world, and you're having such a good time...and you look so beautiful right now..." he trails off.  
  
Mindy's so touched, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, babe, here's the deal. I'll stay here, you go to the hospital. If it's false labor and she's stable enough to go home, you can come right back. If it's really baby time, then hopefully the labor is short, and you'll be back in time for the fireworks. If not, then we'll just meet at  home. What do you think?"  
  
"Fine," Danny agrees, knowing it's for the best. He gives her a long lingering kiss. "See you later, babe," he says with a wink before he leaves.  
  
"Where's you're handsome gentleman going, dear?" a woman asks Mindy.  
  
"To see a patient at the hospital," Mindy sighs. "He's a doctor," she adds proudly.  
  
"Lucky girl."  
  
"I am," Mindy replies as she turns to the woman and they start to make small talk.  
  
***  
  
_Have to do emergency C-section. Sorry. See you at home. Love you._  
  
Mindy sighs as she reads Danny's text. She knows better than to get upset, it's the nature of their job, after all.  
  
_See you later. I love you._ She texts him back.

***  
  
When she finds him at the hospital, he's sitting on the couch in the lounge, with his head in his hands, clearly upset.  
  
"Oh, honey," she cries out at as she rushes over and embraces him. "What happened?"  
  
"She just had to try and 'hold it in' so the baby could be born on New Year's. The baby went into distress and she lost a lot of blood..."  
  
"Babe..." she tries to comfort him as she runs her fingers through his hair.  
  
"They're fine now. Stable. In I.C.U---Hey, what are you doing here?" He finally asks when he realizes that Mindy's at the hospital with him instead of at home.  
  
"I decided to just be with you here, instead of wait for you at home," she says. "It doesn't matter where we are, at home, at the Empire State Building, here in the hospital, I'm just happy that I get to be with you. Come on," she says as she pulls them up to their feet and drags him to the window. "The fireworks are about to start."  
  
They walk over to the window just in time to see the first spark of the night. It's beautiful, the bright colors dancing against the dark night sky. Danny knows that he's never been happier than he is now.  
  
"Marry me," he whispers softly into her ear.  
  
"What?" she asks with wide eyes as she turns in his arms to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't have a ring or anything, but...I love you," he shrugs. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
  
There are tears in Mindy's eyes as she nods and says "Yes."  
  
They kiss, softly, slowly, sweetly. And when they pull apart Danny's got that sweet lazy smile on his face, and Mindy knows that everything's going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to ser-pez, Mindiangrowl, Scarlettblythe, creativelapses, nakedmonkey, JSmapdi, nursetookers, crossedties, erinmarlow, MexiCarli, cesays, alittlenutjob, gloriagilbert, and tinyfierceandsassy. Thank you all for joining TMP Secret Santa 2014! This was so much fun! I can't wait to do it again next year!


End file.
